


Don't Delay

by TheShipDen



Series: Pinning with Triangles and Pinetrees [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alternate Universe, Anal, BillDip, Fingering, Human!Bill, M/M, Master/Pet, Older!Dipper, Omega Verse, Omega!Bill, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Master, huh?” Was all the twin could say before Bill was blushing bright red and shoving him away to scramble off the couch and gather his clothes. The blonde slipped his boxers on and was about to make a bee-line to the showers before the taller man’s arms trapped him by snaking around his waist and pulling him in.“Shut up! Don’t say anything!” Bill huffed, crossing his arms hotly in front of his chest. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked the affectionate gesture but not right when he was utterly embarrassed!! He also wasn’t going to admit that he was starting to feel the pounding from earlier now that he was down from his high.“I don’t think thats any way to speak to your ‘Master’ Bill.”





	Don't Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Apologies for no updates in my stories but I come with this as a gift! Originally written for a friend but I decided to share since I figured this was too good to just be kept in the dark. Also it's a continuation of "Pining Over a Pinetree"
> 
> You don't need to know what happens in the other one but I recommend checking it out!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!~

Bill wasn't exactly sure how him and his newly accepted Alpha went from cuddling to grinding and bucking against one another. That was a lie, he knew how they'd gotten there. In fact he was the one who encouraged the situation to turn out like this.

There they were, lazily lounging on the couch, Dipper playing with Bill's messy hair. The omega was happily nestled on the twin's chest, purring contently at each stroke. Neither was sure how many minutes or hours ticked past, only the warmth and safety the other gave off, scents soothing and calming. Everything was peaceful and promising, that is until Bill got an idea, one he was particularly fond of imaging. The omega tilted his chin up, nuzzling his way to the crook of his alpha's neck and inhaled, relishing in the dominant musk of pines and the forest, the smell was tempting. Softly, the blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the skin there earning a low hum of approval, before he peppered the area with the same care. The actions were innocent enough, not tipping the twin off of his real plans, and letting the blonde get away with whatever he wanted for now. Bill gave a smug grin at the ideas flickering in and out of his mind, his kisses turning to open mouthed ones which were light and fleeting. Once again, he was allowed to do as he wished, the alpha under him not minding in the slightest and also remaining unknowing. He started to nibble at the skin, suckling on areas and licking clean stripes up the twin's neck while the omega's hands danced down his alpha's chest suggestively. The twin rose a brow when those nimble hands ghosted down his stomach and edged towards his pants before floating back up his torso, adrenaline and anticipation sparking in Dipper's body at the motion. What exactly was his omega up to?

Immediately after that initial thought, Dipper felt a somewhat harsh bite before a wet tongue was lapping and sucking, teeth gently bumping teasingly along the abused area after tender kisses were pressed. It made him gasp in surprise, he felt the omega's legs shift to the side and the pressure of the other's body was sliding against his. The hand previously tangled in blonde locks tightened its grip on instinct, giving it a tug and momentarily ripping Bill away from his unguarded neck, and all his actions halted. Feeling instantly regretful, the twin was about to apologize but then he saw how much the omega liked his hair being tugged. Bill was biting at his lip to stifle whatever sound that threatened to come out, head tilting into the once rough hold as his single eye was staring right into the alpha's, iris blown wide in pure want. It made Dipper's breathing pause for a moment, blood rushing to his cheeks and his groin all in the same moment, and then Bill slotted his hips perfectly against his own once more but this time firmer. The alpha grunted, body beginning to heat up at the seductive actions.

"B-Bill, what're you doing?" Dipper panted out, watching as the omega lowered himself to attack his neck again. Feeling those fangs nibble at his flesh and tongue flick out to mark him made something in him fire up, he found himself suppressing a growl.

"Feeling you," the omega uttered in a whisper. Hand snaking under the teen's shirt and moving up to his chest, toying with his nipple. The twin couldn't stop the husky snarl that tore past his lips, the hand in Bill's hair tugging him back roughly again, Dipper's inner alpha presenting itself on the scene. The blonde only mewled at the pulling and Dipper could smell the lewd scent slowly fill the air, Bill absolutely loved the rough treatment which quieted his worries, the omega found it to be a turn on. The twin flipped them, pinning Bill below him and himself on top, legs on either side of the blonde's hips.

"Then I guess it's only fair that I feel you too." Dipper grumbled, testing out the waters by grounding himself on to his omega's growing erection, the moan that followed the action was music to his ears. It was fueling the twin's pride, knowing he was the only one who could top Bill, knowing he was the only one who could manage to make the blonde create such noises, knowing he could only get Bill to act this way or react to his ministrations. It warmed his heart to know that even though Bill didn't like being submissive he was for the twin's sake, that the blonde only enjoyed being submissive to him and no one else, that the omega would only love and cherish him and no other alpha. The brunette softly smiled and leaned forward to kiss his partner, eagerly Bill opened his mouth to allow his alpha access and sighed blissfully when their tongues connected to ensue in a loving dance together. The omega cupped the sides of the twin's face, further deepening the heated kiss completely unknowing of the alpha's hand that was sliding down his torso and slipping into his pants. Bill gapped when he felt a warm hand wrap around him and slowly pump him into hardness, and he loved the way his alpha kissed his way down his body and paused to leave love bites and bruises along whatever skin he could.

"Aah-P-Pinetree," The blonde whined. Rolling his hips up into the hand trying to gain more, more friction, more pleasure, more of his alpha. His hands gripped the cushions as his mind began to grow hazy, if he were standing he was positive his knees would buckle under the strain of standing upright. The thought of his alpha holding him up, possibly against a wall, sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. That was something he'd definitely have to try again some other time. A loud mewl sent the omega right out of his thoughts, truthfully he hadn't noticed the alpha slowly and sensually undressing him until he felt a wet finger slip inside his entrance. If Bill were being honest, he's never been this intimate with anyone before, he had just been following his instincts but now that this were escalating with the promise of him getting exactly what he desired- well, it left him a little scared and nervous. Sure, grinding and leaving hickeys was one thing, but actually fucking was another. He knew it would hurt, Bill liked pain but what if it hurt a little too much? Could he actually go through with this? Bill hissed through his teeth when he felt another finger join the first, stretching him out and curling as if in search for something. "Sapling," The omega meekly spoke up. Worries and anxieties beginning to fuel his discomfort.

Dipper, being the alpha he was, slowed down his movements. Not that he was going too fast to begin with, and nosed his way towards the crook of his omega's neck, pressing tender kisses there and occasionally scenting the boy. It did help, easing and relaxing the blonde enough for him to find the actions quite enjoyable, breath becoming uneven and nails digging into his arms. The twin was nervous himself and could sense the same feelings coming from the blonde underneath him, but he silently promised himself that he would take care of his beautiful omega and make this nice. He would wait until Bill was more then ready to move on, continuing to move his two fingers in and out slowly, pumping along with his steady pace. When the blonde felt most of his earlier worries melt away into wanton lust, "More, Pinetree, m-more," he found himself panting.

Bill trusted this Alpha immensely, he knew that Dipper wouldn't do a single thing to hurt him and if he felt like stopping then everything would come to a halt. He was Dipper's friend long before he was his omega, and he knew the twin better then anyone. He could give his body up to the brunette, pleasure the alpha, he wasn't going to let some ridiculous insecurities get the better of him. Besides, Dipper was so sweet and tender with him, the twin even paused after the blonde's comment before adding his third finger to join the other digits, giving Bill a chance to protest if he changed his mind. The sheer care and love made the omega's heart swell, a loud whine filling up the silent room. Bill felt those slender digits curl inside him, it felt like they were still searching for something, his mind was growing cloudy in want and need. His scent changed, it grew sweeter and more intoxicating, tempting the alpha to take what was rightfully his. Panting breathlessly, Bill's back slightly arched up, no one's ever made his toes curl and his body writhe like this before. Granted, he's never had an alpha before now. Being so helpless and submissive was so incredibly new, but damn was it a turn on. For the both of them. He wanted nothing more then to have himself filled with the twin’s length. He wanted it bad.  
"Alpha, pl-please," Bill croaked utterly wrecked. A hand snaked itself around the twin's neck, pulling him forwards. The omega had them both so close, lips almost touching, except he wasn't kissing him. His eyes shined with lust and as a seduction technic to get what he wanted, Bill whispered against his alpha's heated lips. "Fuck me, take me right now, don’t make me wait.” 

Dipper growled, low and guttural. But he nodded regardless, hands retreating to undo his belt as quickly as possible before an idea struck in his mind. He’s never seen Bill like this. The blonde was so sarcastic and snarky, full of witty comebacks and bants, using his extensive vocabulary and dominating the room- but he was reduced to a mess. He loved the sight but wanted to see exactly how far he could push his omega, what Bill would do. And so, he slowly undid his belt and took his time in shimming the denim down his legs. He could feel that eye watching him, burning into him, a smirk played across his features. Oh- this would be fun. Bill had his legs opened, in wait for his alpha to slide in between them and get to business- and that’s exactly what Dipper did. The brunette scooted forward and placed bites and nibbles inside his omega’s thigh and along his hips, his hands groping and kneading the plump flesh of Bill’s thighs and rounded bottom. The blonde was painfully hard, he could see and tell by how the boy was squirming. Before Bill had the chance to complain, Dipper was slowly pressing himself into the tight, wet entrance. He groaned softly and bit his lip, forcing himself to calm down, he didn’t want to start pounding into the other restlessly just yet. That could come later. But the unashamed, loud moan that graced his ears from Bill was making that extremely difficult. 

“Yes, yes, yes Alpha!” The blonde gasped, head tilted back and neck bared in complete obedience. Dipper pulled out slowly- so slow that the omega could feel every inch slide out and press back in, he felt every vein disappear and then make itself known a second after, it became the only thing he could focus on. Everything else was so fuzzy and hazy, Dipper and his scent and how he was making him feel was the one thing that mattered. The pace was nice and steady, Bill adjusted to it quite quickly and it soon became unfulfilling. He wanted more- needed more. The coil wasn’t wrapped tight enough, his secondary gender howled and whined, his body ached for it. “F-Fuck- I, Dipper, fa-aster! A-Ah, c’mon!”

Dipper hummed, showing the other that he had acknowledged his request and went far faster then what the other was anticipating. He was slamming himself in and out, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room, and the omega felt something inside him get roughly abused. A certain spot that had him seeing stars, made his fingers curl and scratch into skin, had his toes stretching and curling and body arching, pleas and pants falling past his lips. It all felt too good and he was beginning to get overwhelmed by everything, the coil was incredibly tight. Bill could feel his muscles tensing and tightening, his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he babbled incoherently. He was loving every minute of it, he couldn’t focus, couldn’t muster up any other thought then “Yes!” and “Fuck-There! Theretheretherehther-" and other jumbles of words. 

Then it all stopped, and Dipper was moving slowly again, only this time it felt a whole lot slower then when he first started. Bill hissed and whined, that knot that was building had felt like it was about to explode earlier but he could only watch as it slowly ebbed away and fade to a slight tingle along his spine and make more goosebumps along his skin. He tried to buck his hips up, roll them to slot with his alpha’s to try and build it back up again but with the slow pace it just wouldn’t happen. Once more, the blonde was about to open his mouth to complain but Dipper was quicker and shushed him with an open mouthed kiss. 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promise, be a good omega for me, yeah?” His response was a soft mewl, one that was oh so submissive and screamed its obedience that it made Dipper shudder and twitch. He hooked his hand around Bill’s leg and laid it over his shoulder, grinning when he felt the omega’s other one snake around his waist to draw him in closer. He loved it when Bill wanted to be close to him, especially now, when the twin had so much control. He’s pretty sure Bill has never allowed anyone to have this much power over him, and that was quite sexy to the alpha, he felt special. And dominant. Which he usually never felt, not that he minded, but right now was just too good. “Good boy.”

 

Something about that stirred something inside Bill, maybe it was just messing with his inner omega and completely chaotic hormones but it definitely made him feel things. He wanted to please, he wanted to be good. Good for his alpha, he wanted to be entirely submissive and void of anything if it meant that in the end Dipper would be so satifised that he could never even fathom doing anything even remotely close with another. So he shut himself up with his complaining and just let himself be fucked oh so slowly, however long his alpha wanted, he would take it and handle it. Because he was a good boy, he was good. 

It could’ve lasted a few minutes, maybe ten or half an hour, maybe more or less. Bill didn’t know. His body was aching with need, erection now painful and still his alpha refused to move any quicker, touch him any less, but he decided that hitting his omega’s sweet spot repeatedly was okay. That it wasn’t tortuous and cruel, it wasn’t making Bill cry out and moan, making him make sounds that would shame even a pirate. His eye had glossed over, tears flooding his vision and he just couldn’t handle it, he needed so much more! The pleasure zipping up his spine and making him writhe, uncontrollably if it wasn’t for the strength of the twin pinning him down and keeping him in place. Dipper knew he had Bill exactly where he wanted him, he could see it in the blown pupil of his omega and could tell with the way his lower lip quivered. 

“You enjoying yourself down there?” The twin smiled smugly, honestly holding himself back was posing to be a lot harder then he thought. Because Bill was beautiful and lewd and just irrestiable in the best of ways. When the omega only whimpered in response, the alpha nearly melted right then. Bill was wrecked and needy and he knew it, Dipper had purposely made him that way, and god was it the most refreshing sight. He wanted to memorize it forever. Etch the picture into his brain so he could always look back on the moment because Bill was most likely going to kill him when they were done. 

“P-Please! Pinetree- need you, need it- shit!” The blonde cursed, fisting the cushions under him in desperation. The only thing that was playing through his mind was any way to get his alpha to stop fucking around and get him off! Anything- anything, perhaps it was the ‘good boy’ comment from earlier but it planted an idea in his head. A dirty one, but desparate times calls for desperate measures. “A-aaah- Master, wanna feel you, please please please j-just pound me! Alpha I want you-“ and he continued to babble coming up with different titles and names to call his alpha.

And It had worked.

Dipper snarled at the names, an impulse of complete dominance taking over. He threw Bill’s other leg over his shoulder, held the omega’s hips up and just started to go to town on the blonde. He was reckless and rough, managing a steady and utterly hard pace just as they both wanted. And the sounds that left the omega’s throat could only be described as straight up sinful and pornographic. The pleasure and how tight Bill was made the twin dig his nails into the other’s hips, shoving his nose against the other male’s neck to bite down and mark, his knot swelling up as Bill’s hips ground and bucked up against his own. Bill was in heaven, gasping and spasming when his orgasm hit- and it hit him hard. His walls coming down and clenching the alpha, body arching beautifully, Dipper’s name being the only thing he could scream. His sweet spot was abused and still was continuing to be, the twin soon following right after his lover and releasing his own seed into his omega. They both were panting and collecting themselves, Dipper gently laying Bill’s legs off his shoulder and back onto the couch, his omega looked spent and tired. He felt a small burst of pride.

Leaning down, he pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde’s forehead before a chuckle made its way past his guard. The sound was husky and low in volume, lulling the omega to relaxation but still left him confused. “What?”

“Master, huh?” Was all the twin could say before Bill was blushing bright red and shoving him away to scramble off the couch and gather his clothes. The blonde slipped his boxers on and was about to make a bee-line to the showers before the taller man’s arms trapped him by snaking around his waist and pulling him in.

“Shut up! Don’t say anything!” Bill huffed, crossing his arms hotly in front of his chest. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked the affectionate gesture but not right when he was utterly embarrassed!! He also wasn’t going to admit that he was starting to feel the pounding from earlier now that he was down from his high. 

“I don’t think thats any way to speak to your ‘Master’ Bill.”

The omega looked exasperated and wiggled his way roughly out of the brunette’s embrace, scowling and growling at the other. Ugh, that stupid alpha was never going to let him live this one down. His face was already red with his shame and he was going to make a fuss and raise hell about this as long as he was going to be teased about it. Well- maybe if he turned the tables then Dipper would stop.


End file.
